


Snow

by SneetchesToo



Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [7]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, M/M, Tarlos Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Day 7: Free choice. – “Sorry, I can’t trust anyone that looks good with bed head.”Carlos really, really hates the cold.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942726
Comments: 15
Kudos: 117





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> *This has been fun! Thanks for letting me tag along!

“Do you trust me?” TK’s words made Carlos’ heart stop.

“Sorry, I can’t trust anyone that looks good with bed head.” He huffed out.

It was entirely to early for his shenanigans and he would have nothing of it.

“But…” He didn’t need to open his eyes to see how flustered the other man was.  
“No.” He growled out, burrowing his face against the pillow as he tried desperately to cover himself back up. “Go away.”

“But I wanna show you something?” He let out a huff when the younger man tugged the blankets back down, exposing him to the cold.

“I hate you.” He didn’t really, but right now, right now he did.

Because all he could think about was how it was entirely too early and entirely too cold to be doing anything but sleeping.

“Pleeeeaaase…” TK’s whine made his head hurt.

He loved the man, but right now, he was really getting on his nerves.

“What do you want TK?” He snapped his head eyes open then, watching as his boyfriend offered him a smile before grabbing his hands out from under the blankets.

“I wanna show you something!” He tugged him into a sitting position and Carlos couldn’t help but let out a whimper.

It wasn’t natural for it be this chilly in a bedroom.

“It’s so cold.” He grabbed the comforter and yanked it up, wrapping it around himself tightly.

“That’s because it’s January.” TK crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. “It’s supposed to be cold.”

“It’s not cold in Texas.” He knew that for a fact because yesterday Michelle had texted him and told him about how beautiful the weather was there. “Let’s go back to Texas.”

“Ugh, fine, be a spoil sport.” TK kicked his foot against the ground before stomping out of the room, the sound of him shutting the door to the other room rather loudly causing Carlos to jump.

It’s not that he didn’t want to see whatever it was that had made his boyfriend so happy, it’s just that it was cold, and Carlos didn’t like the cold and the cold didn’t like him.

Sighing to himself he moved to stand, grabbing his sweatpants and pulling them on over his boxers while he went in search of a hoodie.

He grabbed the closest one he could find and yanked it over his head, smiling when TK’s scent washed over him.

“TK, where’d you go?” He searched through the small space but didn’t see the man so he huffed.

He couldn’t have gone but so far.

But then he saw him, standing outside on the balcony of the loft, his body leaning over the railing as he looked out over the city.

If that wasn’t a sight to see, Carlos didn’t know what was.

He made his way outside, cussing internally when his bare feet hit the floor of the small space.

“What did you wanna show me?” He asked softly, watching as TK turned around and shrugged his shoulders.

“Don’t worry about it.” Carlos hated when he got like this.

“Please TK.” He wasn’t going to whine like the other man had, but he would at least be a little pleading. “I’m sorry I shut you down earlier. I’m just tired. And cold. You know how I feel about the cold.”

“It’s fine Carlos.” He turned back toward the city, his body tensing up as he let out another sigh.

Carlos moved to stand beside him and he looked down, letting his eyes sweep over the streets below.

And that’s when he noticed it, snow.

The ground below them was covered in at least six inches of it.

“Snow, is that what you wanted to show me?” He knew TK got excited about the little things sometimes, but this was actually kind of adorable.

“Yeah.” TK sounded almost embarrassed and Carlos reached out, running his hand up and down his back as he smiled.

“It’s beautiful.” Carlos couldn’t remember the last time he had seen snow in person, if ever.

“Yeah.” He moved to stand behind the other man, wrapping his arms around his waist as he pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Sorry I woke you up for that.”

“It’s okay.” In reality, he had been awake since whenever it was that TK had crawled out of bed that morning, but he didn’t want to make him feel bad for that too. “I’m glad you did.”

“Really?” TK turned around in his arms, moving his hands to rest against his chest as he offered him a crooked smile. “Because you were awfully cranky?”

“Cold, TK, cold.” He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “I hate the cold.”

“Then you shouldn’t have come to New York with me in the middle of winter.” He had a point, but still, Carlos would go wherever TK needed him, and this weekend, he had needed him here.

“I know, but I wanted to be with you.” And then there was that.

They hadn’t really spent much time apart in the last year, except for when they were working, and Carlos had gotten used to waking up and falling asleep with the other man beside him.

Not having him there for five days was just imaginable at this point.

“I’m glad you came.” TK whispered, his hands moving up and into Carlos’ hair.

“Me too.” Carlos leaned in and pressed another kiss to his lips, letting them linger there for a while.

His feet may have been freezing at this point, but the rest of him was just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> **Comments please.**


End file.
